Black Mamba
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 32 (Max) |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 8 (Weight) 75 (Current Mobility) |cost = 40 |Level required = 6 |reskinof = Casanova }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a black/red re-skinned version of the Casanova. The weapon has a dark red/black, extendable stock, handle, magazine, handguard and reflex sight as well as a black receiver with dark red decals and on the suppressor. Strategy This weapon have extremely high efficiency, a fast fire rate, a medium capacity, however paired with a fast reload, and an average mobility. This weapon have a secret slow down target ability Tips * This weapon performs good at all ranges. At medium and long range, using the scope is recommended. * You could fire a few shots from this weapon to slow down the enemy and then finish them with a sniper. * Take advantage of the poison ability, as it can finish off weakened opponents and clog up their screen. * Strafe around when using this weapon so other players, especially snipers, cannot hit you. * Do not use this weapon the entire duration of a match as it will make a lot of players very angry of spamming this weapon. * Aim on the head for maxmium DPS. * It sports fast reload, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape to benefit it the most. * You can use this as a makeshift sniper rifle. * It's recommended to use max Primary booster setup for speeding up the kill rate if using this. Counters * Rocket jump when slowed down so the enemy cannot easily land a second shot on you. * Try to snipe the enemy from an unseen place. Engaging in head-to-head combat is not recommended as this weapon is extremely powerful. * Counter this with other primary weapons such as the Laser Assistant, Icicle Minigun, or even some shotguns such as Undertaker. If all else fails, use Black Mamba yourself. * Use Stealth Bracelet so even when slowed down, the enemy will have a hard time hitting you. * Area damage weapons can be used to mess up Black Mamba user's aim. Theme Underworld/snake-themed. Supported Maps * Pool Party * Emperor's Palace Weapon Setups * Carry a powerful backup if this weapon runs out of ammo. Examples include Steam Revolver, Champion Mercenary, or the Emperor's servants * Equip a powerful sniper to use when the enemy is slowed down. * Equip a melee with high mobility to move around the map. Trivia *It is based on the Modern Sub Machine Carbine or the 'MSMC' with an added suppressor and reflex sight. *It's named after the Black mamba, a venomous snake, which is why it has the poison attribute. *Like the Casanova, this weapon also has a Slows Down Target attribute even though it isn't on the list. *This weapon's capacity was changed 2 times: **In the 13.1.0 update, the capacity was nerfed from 50 to 30. However the power is drastically improved, to the point when this weapon is a 4 headshots kill (0.4-0.8 seconds). **In the 15.1.0 update, its capacity and power was changed back to when it first came out due to players complaining it's very overpowered. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Poison Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target Category:Silent Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed